This specification relates to navigational cues.
Navigating a city or a space can be frustrating and daunting. Recent advances in technology enable navigational instruction describing how to get from one geographic location to another geographic location. Generally, navigation technology uses the global positioning system (GPS), compasses, and maps. More recent technology uses mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc.) with integrated GPS, digital maps, and magnetometers. These mobile devices allow users to get navigational directions when the user is away from their home (e.g., in the car, at the grocery store, walking around a city). In addition, many of the mobile devices that provide navigational directions give notifications of up-coming changes in direction by way of audio cues that are superimposed over audio that is currently being provided by the system, e.g., by way of voice notification to turn in a certain direction that is superimposed over music.